reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Buzz's Gang
Buzz's Gang 'was an organazation of good toys led by Buzz Lightyear in ''Toy Story 3: A Producer's Version. Members *Buzz Lightyear (leader) *The Three Sunglassed Pizza Men (seconds-in-command) *The MacPizzaburgers Trio (thirds-in-command) *Leroy the Dinosaur Skeleton *Romeo Red-Robot *Tractor Jones *Miphone *Manta-Raymond *Pup *Troy the Truck *Sleepy Cap, Spike and Stuart *Perry Pterodactyl *Monstro *Chip the Tooth *Stuffy the Elephant *Gazpacho *Randy the Alien *Galaxy Express 999 *Agent X *Señorita Cactus *Squishy the Jellyfish *Kevin the Dancing Lobster *Captain Octopus *Twitch (in Play Mode)' * * ''A Guy Like You (theme song) Squishy: Paris, the city of lovers Is glowing this evening True, that's because it's on fire But still, there's "l'amour" Somewhere out there in the night Her Heart is also alight And I know the guy she just might Be burning for A guy like you She's never known, kid A guy like you A girl does not meet ev'ry day You've got a look That's all your own, kid Could there be two? Romeo and Senorita Cactus: '''Like you? All Three: No way! '''Chip: '''Those other guys That she could dangle All look the same From ev'ry boring point of view You're a surprise From ev'ry angle Mon Dieu above She's gotta love A guy like you '''Randy: '''A guy like you Gets extra credit Because it's true You've got a certain some thing more '''Sleepy Cap: '''You're aces, kid '''Stuffy: '''You see that face You don't forget it '''Romeo and Agent X: Want something new? Chip: '''That's you '''All Three: '''For sure! '''Agent X: '''We all have gaped That Some Adonis '''Stuart: '''But then we crave a meal More nourishing to chew '''Chip: '''And since you've shaped Like a croissant is '''All Three: '''No question of She's gotta love A guy like you! '''Squishy: '''Call me a hopeless romatic But Quasi, I feel it '''Troy: '''She wants you so Any moment she'll walk through that door '''All Three: '''For '''Galaxy Express 999: '''A guy so swell '''Troy and Senorita Cactus: A guy like you The Three Sunglassed Pizza Men: '''With all you bring her '''Stuffy and Romeo: '''We tell you '''Randy: '''A fool could tell '''Tractor Jones and Romeo: '''There never was '''Squishy: '''It's why she fell '''Senorita Cactus and Agent X: '''Another, was he? '''Perry: '''For you-know-who '''Squishy and Chip: '''From king to serf To the bourgeoisie '''Senorita Cactus: You ring the bell Romeo and Squishy: They're all a second-stringer 'All Three: '''You're the bell ringer! When she wants oo-la-la Then she wants you la-la She will discover, guy You're one heck of a guy Who wouldn't love a guy Like you? '''Chip: '''You got a lot The rest have not so she's gotta love a guy like you! ''Out There '''Buzz's gang: '''Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone Gazing at the people down below us All my life We watch them as we hide here alone Hungry for the histories they show us All our life Squishy memorizes their faces Knowing them as they will never know us All our life we wonder how it feels to pass a day Not above them But part of them And out there Living in the sun Give us one day out there All we ask is one To hold forever Out there Where they all live unaware What Agent X'd give What we'd dare Just to live one day with them (Andy's toys) Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives Through the roofs and gables Chip can see them Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives Heedless of the gift it is to be them If Squishy was in their skin He'd treasure ev'ry instant Out there Strolling by the Seine (for us) Taste the morning out there Like ordinary men Who freely walk about there Just one day and then we swear We'll be content With my share Won't resent Won't despair Old and bent We won't care We'll have spent One day with them! Category:Toy Story 3: A Producer's Version